ecs_goanimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Narissa
Darth Narissa is a Force Sensetive Female, a Rouge Dullahan like Verona and the Secondary Antagonist of GoAnimate The Rise Of The Sith. she's also known as The Deadliest Woman in The Galaxy. she began her life in King slugwrath's army as a Dullahan soldier fighting for the freedom of GoAnimate with her fellow headless sisters-in arms, she built a great friendship fellow dullahan verona and they became close friends, and durning a battle in the war with the villains she became corrupted by Power of Chaos after trying to fight Chaos Lord Ernst head on, causing her hair to turn black her eyes and lips to turn purple and her personality to change, she bacame more bitter and after watching with her own eyes, verona's banishment she became frustrated and spoke out against king slugwrath causing her too to be banished. years past and she eventually discovered that she had a power called the force and after fleeing the planet of GoAnimate she was captured by a Ship called the ravager, and was taken to the bridge, there an unknown scary person stood, a villan she had never ever seen before and he told her that he's name was darth vader, that this was his ship and that he sensed her sensitivity in the force through the force, she then told her entire back story after which he said Darth Vader: You're young, Narissa. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power in the force. I can help you. Think, Narissa. To have the Galaxy appreciate your greatness. To have This Slugwrath know you for what you are. she then said but don't think i can beat him he's too powerful Darth Vader: you can, if you join me. ''Imagine what we could accomplish together...what we could conquer or we could destroy! Cause the deaths of countless innocents again and again and again until The galaxy is ours and ours alone! i will teach you the ways of the dark side, and ''Together we will rule over this Galaxy. All of GoAnimate will tremble at your voice, they will kneel at your feet., and you need never be afraid again and so she became a Sith in Darth Vader's Sith empire she was trained in the ways of the dark side by vader himself. and As a Sith apprentice she went on missions for the sith empire and killed countless innocents, wrecking havoc across many planets and even driving some races to extinction ,she would later ascend to the rank of a fully fledged Sith Lord in Vader's empire and was given her own interdictor cruiser as well as a squadron of sith fighters and a battallion of sith soldiers at her Command Trivia * It is possible that in order to complete her training of whatever Darth Vader wants her to be, Darth Narissa had to hunt down and kill Ernst Skywalker. ** While this could be possible, she seems to have failed since she was Decapitated by The Jedi Lord resulting in her Death Darth Narissa Head.png|Darth Narissa's Head Darth Narissa's True nature.png|Darth Narissa With Her Head off Category:Villains Category:Dullahan Category:Females Category:Characters